


Your Lips Are Calling My Name

by GuileandGall



Series: Born To Ride [8]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9587087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: A quick glimpse at a rare moment of downtime for the commander and her pilot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by @uriellactaea.

**Your Lips Are Calling My Name**

Joker smirked at her and she knew he was thinking something, just from the way his eyes shined. He leaned forward, elbow on the table and stared at her. His voice held a husky tone as he purred, “Your lips are calling my name.”

It was corny. Leah Shepard expected nothing less. Half the time flirting with him left her in stitches, it was one of the things she loved about him. No matter what he could make her smile. “Joker,” she replied, emphasizing the inflection on his name.

“See,” he replied almost curtly. Gesturing at her with a measure of victorious aplomb. “You just can’t resist me.”

Shepard played along. “You’re right,” she cooed, standing.

The corners of his eyes crinkled when she rounded the table. His grin widened when she pushed it out of the way. “No willpower,” he teased, leaning his head back as she loomed over him, her lips inches from his.

Gathering her short skirt up around her hips, she settled herself on his lap. “I have plenty of willpower, Mr. Moreau,” she whispered, never letting her mouth linger on his. When she moved, he moved, keeping her lips at that torturous distance, not letting them get too far from his own. “But I also know what I want.”

He hummed, it intensified toward a growl when her hips shifted against him. “And what’s that, Commander?” His hands traced the shape of her thighs, fingers exploring the adjusted hem of her dress.

“Hmm.” Her head tipped to the other side, her nose brushing his with the movement. “The best pilot in the Alliance Fleet.”

His smile lit his warm brown eyes. “Well, guess you’re the luckiest officer out there.”

“I know,” she agreed, finally sealing their lips.

His hands pressed her skirt up enough for his hands to cup her ass. In an instant, they both completely forgot about the dinner she’d slaved over or the wine he’d begged Liara to help him pick out to match the menu precisely. All the effort they put into their first real date circled the drain as the two of them poured every ounce of their attention into one another.

The way Joker saw it, they’d waited too long to play games. From Shepard’s point of view, they didn’t have enough time left to keep dancing around.


End file.
